


Premier

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Ianthony fluff at their movie premier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier

Anthony drove to pick up Ian from his apartment. He was already wearing a cobalt blue suit, which he later found out was matching Jovenshire’s suit, but that didn’t matter now. He was going to the premier of his own movie. A movie he had made with Ian Hecox.

When he finally got to Ian, he was stunned by what he saw.  
 “Why aren’t you in your suit?” Anthony groaned. Ian was still in his casual clothes. Ian rolled his eyes.   
“I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”  
 “We’re going to be late.” Anthony whined.  
 “Relax Anthony, we’re going to be fine.” Ian assured as he put his hands on Anthony’s shoulders, knowing the real reason why he was so stressed.

Anthony still felt stiff in Ian's arms, despite his reassurances. He leant up to Anthony and kissed him quickly but softly.  
 “Even if no one likes the movie, which I highly doubt, then it won't even matter. You know why?” Ian paused as he made unwavering eye contact with Anthony. “Because I love it, and you love it. That’s all that really matters.” Anthony seemed to breathe out for the first time since seeing Ian and he smiled softly.   
“By the way,” Ian continued as he walked towards the room where he was going to change, “You look fine as hell in that suit.” 


End file.
